


The Empress' Man

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, LUV LUV LUV, Lemons, lub lub lub, they do the dirty mmkay, xxx, xxxxxxxxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Shinsuke is a merman au~





	The Empress' Man

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own gintama~~~
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with this pairing don't read it~~~~

It was a nice sunny day with a slight breeze, making it a perfect day to sail. The harbor was filled with people and items that needed to be loaded onto the big ship. There was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and purple eyes. She had a bob hairstyle and two scars. One scar was on her forehead and the other running down below her left eye. She was busy carry around heavy boxes.

“Your highness!” A soldier ran up to her and tried to take the box away from her. The young woman moved the box away from her. “Let me carry that box for you! We’ll do all the work please relax!”

“I can’t sit ‘n relax when everyone is workin’ hard.”

“Your highness…” The soldier was touched.

“If it’s too hard on ya, take a break. I’ll be goin’ on ahead. Thanks fer all yer hard work.”

The soldier bowed her head. “T-Thank you!”

The young woman set the box on the deck of the ship. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked towards the sea. She walked to the edge of the ship. The wind was softly blowing, giving her a chance to cool off from the heat. She closed her eyes, indulging in a small break.

“Your highness!” a voice from the harbor called for her.

The woman looked down and saw a boy. “Seita I told ya not ta call me that.”

“Oops I forgot! It slipped out of my mouth, sorry Tsukuyo-nee!” Seita was an eight year old boy. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was the son of the empress’ personal lady officer of the royal court. He ran up to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Just enjoyin’ tha view for a little bit. What brings ya here?”

Seita sat down on a box. “Kaa-chan is looking for you because you ran off.”

“If Hinowa knew I was workin’ instead of relaxin’, she’d scold me fer sure.”

“Kaa-chan just wants you to relax. She says you work too much and I agree. You already do a lot by looking after an entire nation.”

She ruffled his hair. “There’s nothin’ fer ya ta worry ‘bout. I’m fine, see?”

“Hm.” He wasn’t convinced. “I guess...Hey Tsukuyo-nee.”

“Hm?”

“Do you have to go?”

She sat down next to him. “Do ya not want me ta go?” He nodded. “It’s somethin’ that tha previous emperor wanted. As tha one who succeeded ‘is throne, I’d like ta fulfill ‘is last request ya know. I promise ta come back home safely.”

“You promise?”

“I wouldn’t lie ta ya, would I?”

He smiled. “We’ll all be waiting for you Tsukuyo-nee!” The two stood back up to enjoy the view of the sea. The way the sun was hitting the ocean, made it look like it was sparkling.

“There you two are!” The two turned around and saw a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was holding a cane and carefully walked towards them. 

“K-Kaa-chan!”

“Seita I told you to bring Tsukuyo back into the palace once you found her. What are you two doing here?!”

“Hinowa we were just lookin’ at the ocean.”

“Tsukuyo I know you were working when I strictly advised you not to.” Tsukuyo gulped at getting caught. “Look at you, your clothing got all dirty! Come we’re going back to the palace at once.”

“Hinowa there are more boxes I need-”

“Empress excuse me for speaking up but you are sailing in a couple of hours. I strongly advise you to rest. I’ll be making sure to keep an eye on you so you can’t sneak off this time.”

“S-She’s right Tsukuyo-nee. Let’s just go rest.” (Kaa-chan just called you empress instead.)

“Let’s go back.” (I know. It’s really time fer us ta go back.)

The trio made it back to the palace. As soon as they entered, Hinowa ordered the palace maids to draw a bath for the empress. “Your highness we will undress you.”

“It’s okay. I can undress myself, thank ya. Ya can go do whatever ya needa get done.”

“Thank you.” The maids bowed to excuse themselves.

Tsukuyo walked into the bathing room.  The room had light beige marble flooring with a bath the size of an indoor swimming pool. The maids had already heated up the bath, making the room steamy. Red and pink rose petals were added to the bath, giving the water good aroma. She stripped off her clothing then dipped her feet into the water. “It’s nice ‘n warm.” She soaked her entire body and cleaned herself. After she was done, she left the room.

“Your highness,” a different group of maids greeted her. “We’re here to dress you up.”

“It’s fine please don’t worry ‘bout me. Ya may go ahead ‘n continue what ya were doin’.” They bowed and left to resume the work they were doing.

“Ah.” One of the maids walked back to Tsukuyo. “Court lady Hinowa told us to tell your highness that she will be waiting at the dining hall.”

“I’ll be there soon. Thank ya.” The maid bowed once more and excused herself. Tsukuyo walked over to her wardrobe to find an outfit suitable for the journey she was going to embark on. “Hm.” She changed a white button down shirt and a straight leg beige pants. After changing, she went down to the dining hall where she was greeted by Hinowa and Seita.

“What’s goin’ on? I heard ya were waitin’ fer me.”

“Guess what Tsukuyo-nee? Kaa-chan and I made a meal for you! It’ll be our last meal together until you come back again.”

“Why do ya make it sound like I’ll be gone fer a long time?”

“We know you’ll be back soon but it’ll be some time before we get to share a meal again, which is why we made this.” Hinowa chimed in.

She smiled at them. “Thank ya guys.” After having a meal with the mother and son duo, she held a meeting with the advisors one more time before leaving. “Hinowa will be recordin’ everythin’ that was said in tha meetin’ while I’m gone. I’m hopin’ everyone will help me look over tha nation while I’m gone.”

“We are lacking in many ways but we’ll try our very best to do you proud empress. Please have a safe trip.”

Once she overlooked everything at the palace, she boarded the ship. She had a couple of soldiers and a helmsman on deck with her. “Everything seems to be fine and the weather seems to be good, your highness,” a soldier reported.

“Thank ya.” She turned to the helmsman. “Looks like we’re good ta go.”

“Yes your highness.” He quickly ran to the steering wheel. “We’re going ready to leave!” he yelled. The ship started sailing.

From commoners to officials, many people were on the harbor to wish the young empress a safe journey. Tsukuyo smiled and waved at them as the harbor became smaller and smaller in her sight. It had been a couple hours since they were sailing. The sun that once shone bright was starting to hide behind dark clouds. The breeze that was gentle was now powerful and roaring. Tsukuyo was on the deck aware of change in weather.

“How much longer do ya think it’ll take before we get there?” she asked the helmsman.

“My apologies your highness. It’s hard to say with the weather changing so suddenly.” Tsukuyo looked at the map. The nearest country for their ship to take shelter was still hours away. The best decision was to turn around and head back home. “What should we do your highness? It looks like it’s best to turn around.”

“I agree. It’d be safer fer everyone if we turn back now. Let’s reschedule this trip fer another time.” The helmsman changed the ship’s direction around. About an hour in, the waves were getting rough and the sound of thunder was heard. The ship was rocking back and forth. They had a tough time moving and to make matters worse a huge wave hit the ship. Water flooded onto the deck, making it wet and dangerous. “Everyone get into yer cabins right now!” Tsukuyo commanded.

“Your highness how can we leave you out here?! Please go into the cabinet. We’ll be on the lookout.”

“It is not a statement, it’s a command. Go!” she ordered. The soldiers hesitantly seeked for shelter. “That includes ya,” she said to the helmsman. 

“B-But your highness, how can I leave you here?!”

“Go ‘n lower tha anchor then get ta safety. I’ll take over tha ship.” He wanted to argue to stay but he knew his efforts would be futile.

“Understood. We’ll be back as soon as the storm calms down.” Tsukuyo gave him a nod. She took control of the steering wheel and tried to keep everyone safe from the incoming storm.

“Your highness!” The helmsman had come up back to the deck. “The anchor won’t lower!”

“Tch,” she clicked her tongue to herself. “It can’t be helped! Just get yerself ta safety,” she yelled at him. He looked at her with a worried expression and reluctantly went back to his cabin. Very shortly, the storm had caught up. The wind current was strong, the waves were rough, and to top things off there was lightning. She tried her best to avoid areas where lightning struck but there was only so much she could do. A big bolt of lightning hit the ship causing it the wood to snap. “Dammit.” The ship was breaking in half. The lifeboat was on the other side, she quickly ran and jumped over before the gap got any bigger.

“Your highness!” Everyone had come up to escort Tsukuyo.

“Everyone get on tha lifeboat now.”

“Please get on first. Don’t worry about us.”

“Get on first. I’ll find a way out so don’t worry.” They couldn’t oppose her order. The boat had the right amount of space for everyone minus Tsukuyo. She lowered the lifeboat onto the waters. She cut off the rope with her kunai and made sure they were rowing away from the storm. Lightning struck her side of the ship again, creating the ship to explode into small pieces. She dropped into the water and swam around to find a wooden plank to hold onto. Unfortunately there were only small pieces of wood.  _ Tha weather’s makin’ it too hard ta stay afloat fer long. _

 

.

 

There was a merman swimming near the shipwreck. He had purple hair, green eyes, and a violet fish tail. Many fish were swimming by him, trying to take shelter from the raging storm. As he was swimming, he saw what looked like a human body sinking. He swam over and discovered a woman. “What is a human doing all the way over here.” He held her body and swam up to the surface. He noticed the remainder of whatever of the ship was left. “So this is what happened.” He looked at the unconscious woman.  _ She’s beautiful. _ “Let’s just leave her at the shore.” He put her on his back and kept her secure with one hand while using the other to swim. By the time he could see land, the storm had cleared up. He awkwardly dragged them onto the sand. He gently plopped her down. “Is she still alive?” He put her ear to her chest and heard a faint beating. “She needs air.” He pinched her nose then put his mouth on hers. After two breaths he started chest compressions. After a couple of pushes, she opened her eyes and coughed up water. He quickly turned back around to drag his body back into the water but he wasn’t fast enough.

“Um, were ya tha one who saved me?” She had sat up and was staring straight at him.

_ Crap.  _ “Yeah...You were drowning and I happened to be nearby.”

She noticed his fishtail. “I’ve always heard stories but I never thought I’d see one in real life.” She went closer to him.

“Stop!” She stopped. “Don’t come any closer to me. Forget that you saw me.”

“Let me at least help ya.”

“Don’t. I don’t need it.” He dragged his body back into the water. Before he swam away, she spoke up once more.

“I wanna show ya my thanks. Will ya be there at tha same spot?” He didn’t respond and dove into the water. “I’ll be waitin’ fer ya! I’ll be comin’ in a week!”

He had hid behind a rock and heard every word she said. “Why did I save her again? What drew me to her? I hate humans...this isn’t like me.”

“It sure isn’t,” a voice responded.

He turned around and saw another merman. The other merman had silver permed hair with red eyes, and a blue fishtail. He narrowed his eyes. “Gintoki.”

“Takasugi-kun~ How sweet. You saved a human. I thought you didn’t like humans. What was it? Was it her beauty that captivated you?” he teased.

“Shut up. What are you doing all the way here.”

“I saw my good old buddy holding a human female in his arms so I thought I’d go see what the ruckus was.” He looked over his shoulder and took a good look at the woman. He let out a whistle. “She’s got a pretty face and a big chest. Is that what drew you to her?”

He stood in his field of vision to block him from seeing her. “Unlike you, I’m not shallow.”

“Oi are you going to go see her?”

“...Why would I? There’s no reason for us to meet again.”

“The young lady said she wants to thank you though.”

“She doesn’t need to.” He dove back into the water.

Gintoki chuckled. “Well, well. Looks like things will be getting interesting.”

 

.

 

Tsukuyo made her way back to the capital. Everyone was in shock but also was super happy to have seen their empress save and sound. She settled down back at the palace and announced that she’ll be traveling again in a week. Afraid to lose her again, everyone created an uproar. She told everyone that her decision was final.

“Tsukuyo-nee you really won’t be leaving again right?!” Seita asked while walking next to her.

“Seita, my decision is final. I will be travelin’ again. Don’t worry ‘bout me, alright?” She petted his hair then parted ways with him to continue working.

For the remaining days Tsukuyo continued to work hard but she also thought about Shinsuke a lot. It seemed to her that he disliked humans.  _ But he saved me. There has ta be more ta this story. I wanna know more ‘bout ‘im.  _ Hinowa peeked in through the door and saw she was lost in thought.

“Jeez what could that girl be thinking about so hard?” Suddenly she felt tugging on her clothing. She turned her head and saw Seita.

“Kaa-chan come follow me,” he whispered. He lead her to his room. “Kaa-chan I’m going to go with Tsukuyo-nee.”

“What?! Does Tsukuyo know?”

He shook his head. “I’m going to sneak onto the ship and hide.”

“What will you do if she finds out?”

“She’ll probably get upset but then I’ll explain everything.”

Hinowa patted him on the head. “My little boy is growing up. Look after Tsukuyo will you? She never looks out for herself.”

“You got it!”

The day had finally arrived. Seita woke up early and was already hiding in a barrel. He saw Tsukuyo come on board with three other soldiers. “I’ll take control of tha ship,” he heard her say. The soldiers gave a cheerful response and scurried off to their posts. Soon the ship started moving. About twenty minutes in, Seita heard footsteps approaching and stopping right in front of him.  _ Please don’t let me get caught. _

“Seita I know yer in there,” Tsukuyo said.

Seita abruptly stood up. “H-How did you know I was here?!”

“I saw ya sneak in. Ya can’t deceive me.”

“You’re not angry?” She chuckled and helped him out of the barrel.

“Why would I be? Yer tryin’ ta look out fer me, aren’t ya?”

_ As expected of Tsukuyo-nee she’s super insightful.  _ He nodded.

“Thank ya Seita. I’ve prepared a cabin fer ya so go rest alright?”

“Okay!” Seita ran off to his cabin to get some shut eye.

After a couple of hours Tsukuyo was at the exact location where the incident took place. Compared to last time, it was much calmer now. She told all the soldiers they were free to do whatever so they were busy eating. She looked down at the deep blue ocean. “I wonder if he’s here.”

 

.

 

“What am I doing here?” In the end Shinsuke had brought himself to the same location he had met Tsukuyo. “This is ridiculous. I don’t even know her name. How am I supposed to know when she’s here?” Just then the area he was standing in got dark. He looked up and saw a ship standing still at the surface.

“Oi mister purple head who saved me. Are ya there?” he heard her yell.

Shinsuke chuckled. “Mister purple head? What an amusing woman.”  _ Wait. Did I just chuckle? What’s wrong with me? _ He let out a sigh. “What am I doing here?” He turned around to go back home.

“If ya don’t come up, I’ll just simply come ta ya!”

His head snapped around. “This woman!” A second later he saw a body plop into the water. She dove in and saw him. She waved at him. All of a sudden she reached for her leg.  _ She has a leg cramp!  _ He quickly swam up to her to lift her to the surface. “Just what are you doing diving in recklessly like that?!”

“I wanted ta check if ya came ‘n ya did.” She beamed at him.

**Badump, badump, badump.** His heart raced at her smile.  _ What is this mere human doing to me?  _ “What if I didn’t come?”

“If ya didn’t, I’d come again. I told ya I wanted ta thank ya. I don’t like bein’ in debt ta someone.”

_ She’s different from the rest of them...I can sense it.  _ “What an interesting woman you are.”

“What an interesting man ya are.”

“I’m a merman.”

“Still a man, no?”

He smirked. “I suppose so.”

“I didn’t know what ta really get ya since I don’t know ya but I got ya somethin’.” She took out a black wax coated necklace with a violet spinel gemstone from her pouch.

He looked at it quizzically. “What is this?” he asked.

“It’s a necklace. Here I’ll put it on fer ya.” He froze in place as she put the necklace on him. “The color suits ya very well. Tha gemstone is known ta protect tha owner from harm.”

“Why would you get this for me?” 

“As a thank ya gift. Well I should be goin’ now. Thanks again once more.” She got out of his arms and swam back to the rope she had prepared.

“Wait.” He swam up to her. “Aren’t we going to see each other again?”

“Huh?”

“I just helped you out again just before you know.”  _ I don’t know what I’m doing. All I know is that I’m interested in you. _ She remained silent. “It is my way of saying I want to see you again.” 

“I know. I was just surprised ya wanna see me again.”

_ I’m surprised myself. What is it about you?  _

“Should I come here again?”

_ She, what?  _ “Don’t come all the way over here. I’ll go to you. When can we meet again?”

“I’ll be able ta see ya again in three days during tha evenin’.”

“I’ll meet you at the shore in three days then.” She nodded and waved one last time before climbing back up to the ship. He watched the ship go. His face turned to an irritated expression. “I know you’re there.”

“Ah you got me.” Gintoki popped his head out of the water.

“What do you think you’re doing eavesdropping to other people’s conversation?”

“Aren’t we going to meet again?” he mimicked Shinsuke.

Shinsuke grabbed his head and dunked it inside the water. “Shut up.”

Gintoki broke free from his grip. “Heh. I didn’t think you’d be a romantic kind of guy.”

“Quit following around.” Shinsuke left in annoyance.

“Hm. Three days from now. Looks like I’ll be having a bit of fun~”

Shinsuke and Tsukuyo were both eagerly waiting for the three days to go by. Even though the next few days felt like they went by slowly, the day finally came. Tsukuyo had finished work for the day and was waiting at the shore. She was wearing a light blue dress that came down to her knees. She was sitting on a rock waiting for Shinsuke. She was splashing water with her feet when she saw a dark shadow approach her.  _ Could it be him?  _ A figure emerged from the water but it wasn’t who she was waiting for.

“Yo~ The name’s Sakata Gintoki. Nice to meet you onee-san.” She looked at him with a blank expression. “How cold. I know you’re waiting for Takasugi instead.”

“Takasugi…. Is that ‘is name? Are ya two friends?”

“I guess you could say that. Anyways I came here to tell you that he won’t be coming today.”  _ This should make her hate him. _

She looked let down. “He isn’t?”

“Nope. You see he really hates humans. He just happened to be in the area last time you two met.”

“Ah...I see...I guess I’ll be goin’ then.”

“How about you spend some time with me instead?”  _ There’s no woman who can’t resist my charm. _

_ What a weirdo.  _ “No thanks.” She got back up and walked away.

_ A stubborn one she is.  _ “Well I’ll be back next time. Come play with me then, ‘kay?” There was no response. “Hmph, I’ll make you mine soon,” he said to himself. He went back into the water and swam away.

Tsukuyo carefully looked over her shoulder. “Phew he’s gone.” She sat back down at the rock. “As if I’d fall fer that kinda lie.” Another dark shadow approached her but this time it was much calmer than before. Tsukuyo had a kunai incase it was the weird merman again. Shinsuke’s head popped up and she put it away. “Takasugi!”

“Huh? You know my name?”

“Ah that weird lookin’ merman said Takasugi so I assumed yer name was Takasugi. I’m sorry, is it not?”

“Weird looking mermaid? Wait, don’t tell me he had a permhead.”

“Yeah it looked like a burnt field. He said his name was Sakata Gintoki.”

_ That bastard. Just what is he up to? _

“What’s strange is that he lied sayin’ that ya wouldn’t be comin’. I didn’t believe in it. I know yer not that kinda guy.”

_ She believes in me?  _ “Why...do you have so much faith in me?”

She jumped into the water to stand next to him. “Ya came last time didn’t you? It showed what kinda person ya are. Ya also saved me again when I had leg cramps.”

His cheeks turned red.  _ Thank goodness it’s slightly dark.  _ He coughed. “I-I see. Also why did you jump into the water? It must be cold.”

“I wanted ta walk next ta ya like this.”The water came up to her chest. “I’ll be fine.” She started walking. Shinsuke slowly waved his tail trying to match her pace. “So...I heard that ya don’t like humans. Is it true?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. Usually he always kept to himself but for some reason he wasn’t afraid to show himself to her. “My mother...She got hunted down by humans. She died trying to protect me.”

“I’m sorry...That’s terrible...I’m sorry I touched a sensitive topic.”

“No worries. It was a long time ago. I just didn’t like humans ever since then.” He looked towards the dark blue sky then back at her. “Except for you,” he added quickly.

“!” Tsukuyo’s face heated up. “T-Thank ya.” Tsukuyo wasn’t one that cared about guys but this one was messing with her emotions. “I don’t know why but my heart feels all weird when I’m around ya. Yer shakin’ up my feelin’s.”

Trying to contain his grin, Shinsuke covered his mouth with his hand.  _ This woman is adorably blunt.  _ “You, ahem, shake mine up too.” Shinsuke had a hunch at what these feelings might be but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Ah by the way, may I have your name? You know part of mine, I think it’s a bit unfair I don’t know yours at all.”

“Tsukuyo. That’s my name. What’s yers?”

“What a pretty name. Mine’s Shinsuke. Takasugi Shinsuke.”

“Hm, Shinsuke. It’s a nice name. Do ya mind if I call ya Shinsuke instead?”

“By all means, if it pleases you.”

As they were “walking” a big wave was approaching. Afraid the wave was too strong, he pulled her in for a hug and shielded her. The wave hit his back but thanks to him she didn’t get pulled into the wave. His strong arms were around her waist, her delicate hands were on his chest and they were looking at each other in the eyes. Their faces turned red and they immediately let go of each other.

“I’m sorry for suddenly holding you like that.”  _ She smells nice. _

“No, thank ya. It’s thanks ta ya I didn’t get sucked in.”  _ Such a muscular body. _

The two started moving in the water again, talking and getting to know about each other more. Turns out they had a lot of similarities in many ways but also had their differences. They enjoyed every single second talking but unfortunately it was time for her to go.

“Sorry I can’t walk you.”  _ I never thought I’d think this but I wish I had legs. _

“It’s no problem. I came ridin’ on a horse so I’ll get back ta tha palace in no time.” He still worried about her since it was dark. She tried reassuring him with a smile. “I know how ta fight. I was highly trained ever since I was young.” She whipped out a kunai. “Don’t worry ‘bout me.”

He tried smiling at her. “I don’t doubt your abilities but I do still worry. I’ll see you off then. Let’s see each other again next time?”

“Next time,” she responded with a warm smile. They waved at each other until they couldn’t see each other anymore. Both of them went back home with big smiles on their faces.

For the next couple of months, they kept meeting each other in secret. Tsukuyo would always make some excuse to leave the palace and Hinowa found it a bit suspicious but she let it pass. Even though Shinsuke didn’t have legs they always found a way to make things fun. Even when they did nothing, it was soothing to be in each other’s company. They realized they started developing feelings for one another but neither of them spoke up because they didn’t know how to bring it up.

“Tomorrow, I’ll definitely say it,” they said to themselves. Little did they know the trouble that was awaiting them.

 

.

 

Gintoki was at the entrance of a dark den. All the sea creatures avoided this ominous place but not him. He knew who was in the den. Matter of fact, one could say that they worked together in a sense. He entered the den.

“Ah what brings you here Gintoki?” A sea monster in form of a human body asked.

“Utsuro, I’ve come to make requests.”

“Make requests to little old me? Anything for someone who helped me get rid of that incompetent thing you guys called king.”

“Heh. That’s pretty harsh to say to your former student.”

Utsuro laughed. “Tell me what is it you want?”

“One turn me into a human. Two there’s this human with blonde hair and two scars on her face. I want you to erase all her memories of Takasugi.”

“Human huh? You won’t ever be able to become a merman again.”

“Yeah no problem.”

“Interesting. As for the woman you must be talking about the young empress.”

“She’s an empress?”

“Indeed it’s been only a year since she’s ascended to the throne but everyone in her country adores her. You want me to erase her memories of Takasugi?”

“Yeah, I plan on making her mine. Now that you’ve mentioned that she’s an empress, make me likeable to everyone in the nation too.”

“Very well. I must warn you though make sure that she falls in love with you too. That’s the only way everything will be set in stone.”

“That’s easy I have a plan.”

 

.

 

The sun rays were hitting the room Tsukuyo was sleeping in. She slowly sat up and stretched. There was a fuzzy feeling in her head she couldn’t shake off. There was a knock at her door. “Come in.” Hinowa came in. “Ah mornin’ Hinowa.”

“Good morning Tsukuyo. Where were you last night? You’ve been coming home late sometimes for months now.”

“Last night?” She tried thinking but couldn’t remember a single thing. “I can’t...remember…”

“You can’t remember?” Hinowa walked up to her and put her hand on her forehead. “No fever…Should I go call the royal physician?”

“No it’s fine. I’m sure it’ll come ta me. What brings ya here so early?”

“Oh! I’ve got great news. The man who saved you from that shipwreck is here!”

“The man who saved me?”

“Mhmm! Get dressed and come quickly.”

Tsukuyo changed into a bright yellow dress and entered the throne hall. She sat down on the throne. “Bring ‘im in.” The soldier bowed her head and brought the person who “saved” her in. Gintoki walked through the doors with a big grin. Tsukuyo remembered meeting him but couldn’t remember what they talked about. “Ya are!”

“It’s me your highness. It’s been quite some time huh?”

“I suppose so.” She sensed sinister vibes from him.  _ He’s definitely not someone ordinary. I should keep an eye on ‘im. Wait...Last time I could’ve sworn we met at the ocean. He was a merman. I’ll pretend I forgot. _ “Where did we meet again?”

“Ah we met at the shore. I was trying to pump air back into your system.”

_ Somethin’ feels off ‘bout this story. I don’t remember meetin’ ‘im that way. He appeared outta nowhere while I was sittin’ on that rock. Why was I sittin’ on that rock?  _ “Ah? Is that so? Well I’m very grateful ta ya ‘n would like ta show you my appreciation. What would ya like?”

_ Much easier than I thought it’d be.  _ “Would you ever be so kind to show me around the capital?”

"Very well." She spent the entire day with him showing the various places of the capital. All the citizens were overjoyed and thought the two made a good couple. “Well this is everythin’. I’ll be goin’ off now.” He grabbed her by the arm. “Take yer hand off me.”

“Sorry.” He took his hand off of her. “May I ask where you’ll be going?”

“It’s none of yer concern. If ya’ll excuse me now.” She got on her horse and sped off somewhere.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. He saw a man riding on a horse near him. “Oi get off.” He kicked the man off and followed her.

Tsukuyo came back to the shore. “I’m surely forgettin’ somethin’. Somethin’ important ‘n I can’t figure it out.” She looked at the ocean as if waiting for it to respond back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember a single thing. Tears started falling down her eyes. “Why am I cryin’? Why does lookin’ at this ocean hurt my heart?”

“Your highness what are you doing here?” Gintoki appeared behind her.

“Ya followed me here?”  _ I don’t know what yer plannin’ but I will find out. _

_ She’s noticed something’s wrong. How intuitive. _ He stood in front of her and wiped her tears. “Why are you crying?”

She slapped his hand away. “I told ya not ta touch me. It’s nothin’. Somethin’ got in my eyes.” She walked past him.

“Is it really nothing?” he asked. She stopped at his question. “Are you starting to suspect me?” She ignored him and continued walking. There was a bitter smile on his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll have you in the palm of my hand soon.” He sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean he used to live in. “I don’t miss being in the water one bit.”

 

.

 

Shinsuke was swimming around in a foul mood. Tsukuyo hadn’t shown up like they planned. At the same time he was worried whether something had happened to her. He encountered a group of mermen and mermaids circling someone. He wasn’t one to really care about gossip but something one of the mermaids said caught his attention.

“Are you for real? Gin-san really requested to become a human?!”

Shinsuke went up closer to hear what was being said. A mermaid was in the middle of the circle talking about what she had overheard at Utsuro’s den. “It’s true! I went to Utsuro’s den to request for a hair color change since I hate mine so much but as I went in I overheard the conversation between them. Gin-san made two requests at first but then it changed to three.”

“What were the requests?” a merman asked.

“The first one was to make him human, the second was to make a woman with blonde hair and two scars on her face forget about Takasugi-san, and I forgot the last one hehe.”

“Wow no wonder he’s been missing.”

“That’s not all! Turns out Utsuro and Gin-san worked together to take Oboro-sama down!”

“What?!” they all cried out.

While they were busy talking, Shinsuke swam away from the group. His face had a grim expression. “Gintoki you bastard,” he muttered under his breath. He headed towards Utsuro’s place.

“My, my. What brings you here, Takasugi?”

“I’ve come to talk to you.”

“To me? You wouldn’t even kill that inept fool. You have some nerve to show your face around me.”

“Oboro-san was not inept. How could you treat your student that way?”

“You’re pathetic. This is why Gintoki is going to snatch the very woman you love out of your hands.”

His hands balled into fists. “You bastards. You already did something to her. I won’t let you get away with this.”

“What are you going to do? As long as you have that fishtail, you won’t be able to protect the little empress.”

He gritted his teeth. “I’ll find a way.”

“I’ll propose you this. If you give me the vision of your left eye, I’ll turn you into a human for a limited time. Why am I being so generous? You see the vision in my left eye has been getting weak and I need someone’s vision to strengthen it once more. What will it be Takasugi?”

“...I’ll take it.”

Utsuro flashed a wicked smile. “My, my all for some woman. You have fourteen days max. If you can’t get her to remember and love you again within fourteen days, you’ll die. So long.” Utsuro casted a spell and a curse on him making the world around him turn black. 

 

.

  
  


“Bansai will he be alright?”

“He seems to be breathing. Looks like he’ll be okay.”

Shinsuke heard muffled voices and opened his eye. Everything was blurry at first but things started getting clear. “Where am I?” he croaked.

“He’s alive! He’s alive!”

“Stay back Matako. We still don’t know if he’s dangerous.”

“He looks harmless though.”

Shinsuke sat up. “Ah my head’s pounding.”

Bansai walked up to him. “Are you okay sir? Looks like you got washed up on the shore.”

Shinsuke looked to his left and saw a woman with blonde hair and a man with teal green hair. He blinked once then fell back unconscious.

“We should take him home,” Bansai said. He lifted Shinsuke up and took them to their home.

Three full days had gone by, by the time Shinsuke regained consciousness. “Are you alright?” Bansai asked.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in our home,” Matako chimed in.

“Thanks for your hospitality but there’s a place I must be getting too.” He tried getting out of bed but ended up falling to the floor.  _ Crap I’m not used to legs yet. _ Bansai helped sit him back on the bed.

“Sorry to say but it looks like you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“You don’t understand I must get to the palace.”

“The palace? Are perhaps you one of the empress’ candidates for marriage?”

“Marriage?”

“Yeah, there’s a big fuss on how the empress must have an heir soon and they’re accepting candidates. I heard there was this one guy who’s favored by everyone though. He will probably marry her.”

_ It has to be that bastard. _

“Even if that's true, he still has time. There’s another ten days remaining. He can still walk in as a candidate during the ball that will be held.”

“That’s true.”

Bansai turned to Shinsuke. “Rest up until you’re able to walk properly again. My wife and I work in the palace.”

“That’s right! I’m a guard and Bansai over here is a royal musician. We’ll be going to the ball so you can come with us then.”

“Bansai by the way. This is my wife Matako.” Matako waved. “We brought you some food. You can introduce yourself later. Rest up for now.” Bansai and Matako got up and left Shinsuke alone.

He looked at the plate of food they had left him. It was a simple ham and cheese sandwich. He picked it up and carefully inspected it. “What is this?” He took a bite of it. “Not bad.” After he finished the food, he tried walking for the first time. He ended up falling again. “This is harder than I thought. I’m not used to these.” He got back up again. “I will perfect walking at all costs. I must see Tsukuyo.”

 

.

 

“A ball?”

“Yep! We know how well you and Gin-san have been hitting it off but just incase another candidate might catch your attention, the traditional candidate ball will be held.”

“What do ya mean hittin’ it off?” Tsukuyo scowled. “That man is suspicious ‘n I don’t trust ‘im one bit.”

“For someone you claim suspicious, you sure do spend a lot of time together~” she teased.

_ I’m just keepin’ a close eye on ‘im but I can’t tell Hinowa.  _ “When will this ball be held?”

“In ten days. Don’t be going off and doing reckless things. We wouldn’t want you with bruises and cuts all over your body.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Very well. I’ll be going now.”

 

.

  
  


Ten days went by in a blink of an eye. Shinsuke had perfected walking and the young couple taught him many of the human objects he didn’t know. They dressed him up in a formal attire.

 

“Let’s go Shinsuke-sama, Bansai, we’ll be late!” Matako had started calling Shinsuke with honorifics because according to her he looked like a ruler. The three of them got on a carriage and went to the palace. When they got off they saw a lot of people already crowding the entrance.

“As expected,” Bansai said calmly.

“Let me handle this.” She took a deep breath. “GET OUT OF THE WAY,” Matako yelled. She was in her guard uniform and it made people pave a way for them. She got them safely into the palace. “Well this is where Bansai and I must leave you, Shinsuke-sama. We hope you find the empress safely.”

Shinsuke nodded. “Thanks for everything.” He wandered around the palace.  _ How in the world am I going to find her?  _ As he was walking, Gintoki noticed him.

_ Takasugi that bastard!  _ He was on the other side of the place when he spotted Shinsuke.  _ I need to get to him before he gets to Tsukuyo. _ He tried running but the palace was flooded with people. By the time he got through the crowd, Shinsuke was already gone.

Shinsuke was out in a garden. “Great I’m in some kind of green area now.” There was not much time left. It was going to be the fourteenth day in a couple of hours and he already felt his body weakening. He put his hands on his knees to take a break. Just then he heard someone yelling.

“Look out!”

Before his legs could even process to move, a body fell on top of him.  _ Ouch. _

She quickly got off him. “I’m so sorry are ya okay?”

_ This voice… _ He quickly looked up and saw the woman he’s been so desperately trying to meet again. It was as if fate put these two together at this exact moment. Her purple eyes looked into his eye. “Tsukuyo?” his voice cracked.

“Sh.” She put a finger to her lips. “How do ya know me?” Before he could answer her, they heard palace maids calling out for her. Tsukuyo quickly helped him up and grabbed his hand. “Yer my partner-in-crime.” They ran through a hidden passageway. Tsukuyo got on her horse and helped him up. “Hold on tight.” He put his arms around her waist. It took him back to that night he shielded her from the wave. “Hyah!” She tugged on the reins. The horse started moving at her command.

“Aren’t you supposed to be attending the ball?”

“I’m ditchin’ that stupid ball!”

He smiled.  _ That’s so like her.  _ She brought him back to the shore where everything started.  _ There’s no way she remembers.  _

“Sorry I dragged ya with me.” She helped him off the horse.

“Why are we here?”

“My heart keeps bringin’ me ta this place.” She faced him and looked straight into his eye. “I don’t know why.”

Shinsuke was going to say something but his body fell on all fours. There was only ten minutes left before time was up. He started to lose feeling in his legs. 

Tsukuyo ran over to him. “Are ya okay?”

“I’m...fine…” he started breathing heavily.

Tsukuyo sat down and cradled him in her arms. “What part of ya is fi-,” she noticed something sparkling and saw the necklace she had made for him. “This is…” All of a sudden her head started spinning.

“Tsukuyo are you okay?!”

She squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered when she made that necklace. “That necklace...I made it fer tha person who saved me.” Memories started flooding back into her mind one by one. She remained silent for awhile until, “I’ve missed ya mister purple head,” she said to Shinsuke with that warm smile of hers. She hugged him. “I missed ya. I’m so sorry.”

“You remember me?” She nodded. “What’s my name?”

She put her forehead onto his. “Shinsuke. Takasugi Shinsuke.” He grinned at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t come that day. I don’t know why but I lost my memories all of a sudden.”

“I can ex-” he groaned from the pain.

“Shinsuke what’s wrong?!”

“I’m losing feelings in my legs.”

Now that Tsukuyo thought about it, she noticed he had legs. “When did ya...How?”

“That could be explained Tsukuyo.” Gintoki came out of the shadows. “I thought you’d be here.” 

She glared at him. “What are ya doin’ here?” she snapped.

He laughed. “Looks like poor Takasugi only has a minute before he dies. I’ve been informed he exchanged his left eye and his life for a mere two weeks as a human. Pathetic.”

Tsukuyo’s eyes widened at the revelation. She looked back at Shinsuke. “Why?” tears were swelling up in her eyes and her voice was on the verge of cracking.

“I heard what that bastard did to you. I had to see you and try one last time. I’m glad I did.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “Why are ya talkin’ as if yer gonna die? You’re not gonna die. I still have a lotta things I wanna say ta ya. I wanted ta tell ya that I love ya!”

“You...you what?”

“I love ya! I love ya!” she yelled. “I love Takasugi Shinsuke!”

The numbness in his legs started subsiding. He gained control over them again and he sat up. He cupped her cheek with his hand. “I, Takasugi Shinsuke, love you, Tsukuyo, too. I’ve been dying to tell you that ever since that day.”

“Argh!” Gintoki was pissed off. “You just had to come and ruin all of my plans. I had Tsukuyo within my grasp!”

“Ya never had me within yer grasp. I’ve always suspected ya. Ya’ll be confessin’ ta all tha crimes ya committed Gintoki.” Tsukuyo and Shinsuke took Gintoki into the village where he was handed over to the soldiers. “Lock ‘im up,” she commanded. The soldiers bowed and took him away.

Many things happened after the ordeal came to an end. Gintoki was sentenced to life for deceiving and trying to manipulate people close to Tsukuyo to his favor. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke got married. Shinsuke was given the title prince consort. Everyone blessed and loved the royal couple. After a long day of attending the ceremony to greeting the citizens, they were ready to spend their first night together.

Shinsuke was sitting in the bath soothing his muscles after standing all day long. He looked down and saw his shaft. He was aware that human males used it to reproduce but he wondered how it worked. He propped his elbows on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what happened today. He saw Tsukuyo in a beautiful white wedding gown. At the thought of Tsukuyo he felt his shaft getting hard. He looked down and saw it was standing. He thought something was wrong with him so he dunked his head in the water to cool himself off. Just then Tsukuyo slipped into the bath. 

“Guess I can quickly relax.” She stepped into the bath. “I wonder what Shinsuke’s doin’. It’s been a year but I hope he’s adjusted.”  _ We’re going ta spend tha night together as a married couple. _ She blushed.  _ I’m so embarrassed.  _ Her thoughts were interrupted when Shinsuke suddenly arose from the water. “Shinsuke?!” She quickly covered her eyes with her hands but her fingers were also spread apart so she could take a peek at him.

“Oh Tsukuyo you’re here. I was just thinking about you,” he said calmly.

She fully covered her eyes. “Shinsuke what are ya doin’ here?!”

“I thought I’d relax a little before I’d see you in bed. Did you come here to relax too?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t see you! I’ll let ya continue yer bath.” She quickly walked away but Shinsuke followed her. He trapped her in between his arms.

“Tsukuyo.”

Her face was red and she couldn’t look him in the eyes.  _ He’s naked and so close. _ She felt like he was staring too much so she covered her chest with her arms. “Yes?”

“Why won’t you look my way?”

“I feel shy.”

He couldn’t understand why she was feeling shy. He found her to be the most beautiful person to ever exist. “Shy? Isn’t it fine for us to look at each other naked now that we’re husband and wife?”

“Yer not wrong but...I’m nervous.”

“I’m nervous too. I think something’s wrong with me. My body keeps aching for you, especially this reproductive organ.” He took her hand and brought it to his chest. She felt his heart beating rapidly. “This is what you make my heart do. Only you alone can do this.” Tsukuyo gulped. She looked at him and saw his eye was filled with desire for her. “How do you feel? Do you feel the same was as me?”

She did. He was the only one that could get her aroused. “I want ya too,” she responded lowly.

Those were the only words Shinsuke needed to hear. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her body to his. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and kissed her. Neither of them knew what they were doing since they’ve never been in a relationship so they let their hearts and bodies take control. They tilted their heads opposite directions to deepen their kiss. She playfully tugged and sucked his lower lips. He hoisted her up and sat her down on the floor. He moved his body in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him, he pulled her closer by gripping her ass. Her breasts were at his eye level. He had seen breasts before because mermaids had them. He was never particularly interested in looking at theirs but Tsukuyo was a different story. She had pretty pink buds that had become swollen. It was as if they were telling Shinsuke they want his mouth on them.  _ Such lovely breasts. _ He leaned in and captured one of her pink buds. He pulled his body up and lied her down.

“Ah!” The twirling, the sucking, the nibbling was making her wetter with excitement. She pulled his head closer. He teased and played with her other breast using his hand. He gently tweaked and rolled the bud with his fingers. From her back arching, he could tell she was sensitive. He left marks on her chest, after showing proper love to her breasts. His mouth went down lower and lower. He left marks all over her body where his mouth touched. His body was back in the water and this time he was eye level with her entrance. He put her legs on his shoulders and saw clear fluid coming out of her. He wondered what it was. Out of curiosity, he put his finger on source of the wetness. She let out a loud moan.

“Ah, ah, Shinsuke.”

“This isn’t water. It feels different.” He spread her outer lips and got a better look at her entrance.  _This must be where my reproductive organ goes in._ He was staring at it intently, causing Tsukuyo’s face to heat up.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that. It’s embarrassin’.”

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He inserted a finger inside of her. Tsukuyo squeaked at the initial shock. He immediately took it out. “Tsukuyo are you okay?” She was puffing and managed to nod.

“I want it back in.”

Shinsuke complied and carefully inserted his finger back in.  _ So warm and soft. _ He curled, wriggled, and pumped his finger. Her moans encouraged him to add another finger. With each moan, he felt like his erection aching for her even more. Tsukuyo thrusted her hips onto him, trying to tell him she wants him to pick up the pace. He abided and started pumping in and out of her faster. He felt her walls collapsing around his fingers. She let out a final moan as she reached her peak. Her body convulsed as she was in a state of euphoria. Her body calmed down as she came back to her normal state. Shinsuke couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He lifted his body out of the water, while keeping her legs over his shoulders.

“Tsukuyo, I can’t hold it back anymore” his voice hoarse. He kissed her but this time the kisses were much more rough. He slid his finger up and down her slit causing her to get wet with desire once more. He put his thumb on her nub of nerves and played around with it. Once he fully rekindled the excitement within her, he positioned his erection in front of her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.”

He slowly put the tip in then slowly inched his way inside of her. After he fully fit himself inside of her, he felt a dull pulsing. They were looking at each other eye to eye. The face expression she had was breathtaking. She gave him the nod to start moving. He pulled out of her just to the tip then thrusted back inside. At first his movements were a little clumsy but he eventually got the hang of it. She started moving and matching his movements. 

“Ah, ah, ah! Tsukuyo!”

“Ahn, ahn, Shinsuke!” She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. When she thought he couldn’t thrust any deeper inside of her, he made a new marker with each thrust.

“Ah, ah! I, I feel weird. Something’s about to burst!” Shinsuke was reaching his climax. His thrusts became faster, deeper, and irregular.

“Ah, ah! Me too Shinsuke. Pour it all out into me!” Her walls were quaking around him.

“Nngh, Tsukuyo!” he yelled her name as he came.

“Shinsuke!” she yelled his name also.

He continued to thrust in her as her insides didn’t want him to leave yet. After riding out her orgasm, he withdrew himself from her. Their bodies already missed the feeling of each other. Tsukuyo’s face was very red and he was concerned.

“Tsukuyo are you okay?!”

“Shinsuke...I feel so…hot.” She passed out.

“Tsukuyo!” He quickly picked her up and took her to their bedroom.

 

.

 

“Jeez what were you two doing in the bathing room?!” Hinowa scolded. Shinsuke took the scolding in silence. “She just got overheated so she’s alright. She should wake up soon. Make sure to give her this glass of water when she wakes up.”

“I will thank you.”

Hinowa got up. “You two should be more careful next time. There are other places than the bathing room you can do that in.” Shinsuke was slightly embarrassed because he initiated everything. “Well I’ll leave Tsukuyo in your care.”

“I’ll take good care of her.” He bowed his head. Hinowa nodded and left the room. He sat back down next to Tsukuyo’s side and held her hand. About twenty minutes later Tsukuyo’s eyes opened. “Tsukuyo are you alright?!”

“Shinsuke...Where are we?”

“We’re back in our room. Sorry I pushed you past your limits.”

“Ya didn’t. It’s just everythin’ was hot…” she gave him a small smile.

“Tsukuyo…” He brought the glass of water to her. “Don’t try to sit up. I don’t want you to get dizzy. I’ll feed it to you.”

“W-What?! It’s okay Shinsuke I can drink it myself.” She tried sitting up but her head spun so she lied back down.

“Let me do all the work. You relax.” He got some water in his mouth and tilted her head. He put his lips on hers and fed her water. He kept his lips on hers to make sure she drank it all. Afterwards he put her head back down.

“Thank ya I feel all better now.” She scooted over and patted on his spot. He lied down next to her and put his arm around her. She nuzzled into his neck. “Shinsuke.”

“Yes darling?”

“That was amazin’,” she blurted.

Shinsuke chuckled. “It was out of this world. You should’ve seen your face. Such ethereal beauty. When will we mate again?” he asked jokingly. 

She blushed at his question. “M-Mate?! Is that what mermen ‘n merwomen call it?!”

“Yes that’s what we call it. What do humans call it?”

“Make love.”

This time her response made him blush.“I-I see. Ahem.” He stroked her hair affectionately. “I can’t wait to make love to you again then.”

“Me too…” she answered quietly.

“Hm? What was that? I couldn’t quite catch that.”

“Me too,” she said loudly.

Shinsuke smiled, “I just wanted to hear you say it once more.”

“Ya tease!” she said with a smile. As she was inspecting his face, his left eye caught her attention. She put her hand on his left eye that would never see the light ever again. Her face turned into a sad expression.

He put his hand over hers. “It was worth losing an eye to be with you.”

She lightly kissed his hand. “I could never thank ya enough. Thank ya. I love ya.”

“No need to thank me. Thank you for loving me. I love you.”

“Eh? What was that?”

“I love you Takasugi Tsukuyo!” he proclaimed proudly. She giggled as he pulled her in for a tighter hug.

Enveloped in each other’s warmth they fell into slumber. If one were to look at it, it was fate these two found each other on that stormy day. He hated the humans that took away his mother yet he fell in love with one. She was a young empress not really interested in love but yet she found it. Though her memories of him were erased, the feeling of missing him never left her heart. It was already a big risk to put his life on the line and succumb his left eye to eternal darkness but to him it was a bigger risk to lose her without trying. They were two lost souls searching for their missing half again. Fate helped link the lost souls one last time. This time the young empress and the merman with one eye swore eternal love and faith to one another. Nothing will be able to tear them apart again.


End file.
